Stuck in Between
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Luka is just a normal girl in her high school with a huge secret. She's...a yaoi fan! When one day she had witnessed the two most popular senior guys, Kaito and Len, in a love quarrel, Kaito had asked Luka to be his fake girlfriend to make Len jealous. Will she able to help Kaito to get back together with Len or will she finally find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, well, ahaha...-scratches neck- I just decided to post this idea. I was bored and yeap~ Anyway, this is a unique plot and I was wondering what you guys will think of this. Hmhm~ Well, I would love some good feedbacks but if you have any flames, just so you know, you better keep the nearest ambulance number next to you. ^^**

**Anyway, assume this as a Christmas Present to all Lukaito and LenxKaito fans~ :3 Until we meet again! :D**

* * *

**STUCK IN BETWEEN**

**Pairing: LukaxKaito, LenxKaito**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama**

**Summary: Megurine Luka is the normal background type of girl in her high school and hoarding a huge secret. She's...a yaoi fan. One day, she had to witness the two most charming senior boys, Kaito and Len, yelling and screaming at each other to confirm that they were in a relationship. However, Luka suddenly found herself being hired by Kaito to be his fake girlfriend to get Len to be jealous. Will Luka able to help Kaito rekindle his relationship with Len or will Luka finally find love?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Luka!" I sighed loudly to myself as I turned around slowly, looking at my best friend, running to me with a smile on her face. Well, alright, honestly, she wasn't my best friend. She was just some girl that suddenly came up to me on the first day of school and said she wanted to be my friend. Honestly, for a tiny girl as her, she had a lot of admirers and she could sing too.

"Yes, Miku?" I asked her as she jogged up to me from the school hallway, letting her two teal pony tail to dance with her. She grinned at me when she finally reached me.

"I found this on your desk when you're about to leave class," she grinned at me and somehow, I find her grin to be very sly. She then waved a book in front of my eyes. At that moment, I felt something in me crash to the ground into millions of pieces and my face heated up in red. I quickly grabbed the book back and hugged it near my chest protectively as I looked away from her. "I didn't know you liked _that _type of pairings, Luka," she teased slowly as blushed even redder.

"None of your business," I stated before sighing to myself. Why did I have to be so careless? Miku only giggled at me as she shook her head slightly catching my attention.

"A yaoi fan," she teased on. "I didn't think that at all!" she exclaimed loudly as everyone at the hall looked at her with sweat drops. I felt myself going even more embarrassed. That was my deepest secret. As much as I loved the sweet lovey-dovey normal pairing between a girl and a boy, I also found the sweet love between a boy and another boy to be cute. It was all thanks to my brother, older brother, Luki. He was the one who said I should be more exposed to the world and forced me to read a yaoi manga.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I turned my back against her and started to walk away as I heard her giggling along the way. Great, she was the last person I had wanted to reveal about my secrets. With a defeated sigh, I walked past an empty classroom and I was about to walk away when suddenly, I heard someone yelling from inside. It definitely took me by surprise, especially when the door of the classroom slid open loudly and came out a yellow blond, with a fuming red face.

"Just so you know, Kaito," he yelled back to another person inside the classroom. "We're done!" and with that, he turned around and looked at me before he pushed past me and walked away.

"Len!" I heard another male voice yelling from inside as he walked out of the classroom. At that moment, I noticed who they were. They were Shion Kaito and Kagamine Len. I heard rumours saying they were actually a couple but none confirmed that rumour. I guess, now I know. They were both seniors, though and I was in the second year of high school. I just stood in front of the classroom, as Kaito, the blue haired senior with stunning looks, looked confused and depressed for a moment. Then, his eyes snapped at me.

"Yes?" he asked as I snapped out of my gaze and took off running from there. I ran and ran until I climbed up the stairs and entered to one place I know I could be myself. The rooftop. I quickly opened the door to the pavement and entered the pavement, slamming the door along the way. I felt my breath fastened up and my face burn up.

Just what have I witnessed?

Kaito, _the_ Kaito was the most popular guy in school, having a—correct me if I was wrong—_a love_, quarrel with Kagamine Len, the smartest senior guy in school. I didn't know what that feeling in me was but I was pretty sure I was just squealing in excitement. I was about to indulge in my fantasies when suddenly someone knocked the door to the rooftop. Taken aback, I took a few steps back, not really sure if I should open the door.

"Luka? It's me, Luki," I heard my brother's familiar voice speaking out from the door. With a sigh, I walked to the door and opened it, revealing my brother who was grinning at me.

"What do you want?" I asked half annoyed as he just waltzed into the rooftop. I closed the door behind us, already feeling like my private space has been intruded.

"I heard it from Miku," he said casually as I winced at how the news had latched out to the crowd. I just turned around and looked at my brother—nonchalantly, fixing my glasses. He looked at the sky, as his pink hair swished in the wind before he smiled small and looked at me. "I'm sorry," he apologized as I snorted at him.

"Right and I'm Santa," I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I repeated my question as he just shrugged.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," he said slowly as he took a few steps in front of me and fished out his phone from his pocket and looked through. "Kaito wants your number," he just dropped the bomb like that. I raised both of my eyebrows in shock as my mouth gapped a bit. Kaito? _The_ Kaito that just had a fight with Len? What? He just met a few minutes ago!

"What?" I asked him as Luki sighed exasperated.

"Kaito asked for your number," he repeated as he looked at me.

"I get that, but, why?" I asked almost confused. Luki just smiled small before he snorted and patted my head.

"Because my sister is too pretty until she made a gay man straight," he joked as I slapped his hands away from my hair playfully. So, it _was_ true. Kaito's not really into girls.

"But seriously," I made the point to stand out as Luki just rolled his eyes and walked past me all of a sudden. He walked to the door of the rooftop and opened it, looking at the person who was leaning against the stair rails, looking mild and lonely.

"Hey, Kaito," Luki yelled at the boy who was leaning against the stair rails. "Come in," Luki said as Kaito walked to the rooftop, looking confused for a while before his blue eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but to feel like I have won a lottery. Now I could see why Kaito was so popular. His blue hair that messed up in the wind and his blue eyes that could even make the blue colour itself cry.

"Uh, hi," he timidly said as he walked to me and extended out a hand. I just took it meekly.

"Hi," I replied curtly before I let go of his hand. "So, what do _you_ want?" I asked, hoping I would get some answer.

"Ah, well," Kaito slowly started as his right hand travelled to the back of his neck and started to scratch it nervously. "I guess you saw that little fight I had with Len, uhm…"

It was awkward, there was no denying it. Kaito just stared at the floor, suddenly I found that interesting. I just stood there, not really knowing what to say next as Kaito was speechless too. Just then, like a hero, Luki came up from behind and slung an arm around my shoulders and brought me to his chest. "He wants you to be his girlfriend," Luki said casually as my face suddenly heated up and my eyes widened.

"What?" I yelled in shock as I pushed my brother off. Kaito seemed uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to another and bit his bottom lip nervously. "You just broke up with Len!" I pointed my finger at Kaito as I yelled at him next. Kaito finally sighed in frustration and messed up his hair.

"I know that!" he exclaimed catching me by surprise. "And that's a mistake! He just—he's in the wrong this time, not me!" Kaito said desperately as he looked at me with those blue orbs filled with emotions. I felt guilty at pin pointing the obvious on him for a while before I cleared my throat.

"So, why do you want me to become your girlfriend?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him, still suspicious of him. "I only found out about your relationship about Len a few minutes ago. And suddenly, my brother says you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked sceptically as he just nodded.

"The thing is, I've been thinking for a while…" Kaito said slowly. "Len thinks he can never get jealous of who I hang out with. In fact, he said I was the one always so jealous of him and I wanted—I just want to change places for a change," Kaito explained slowly. "So, I decided to find myself a girlfriend."

"Fake one, that is," Luki added in as Kaito nodded in response. I just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth hung ajar. Was he joking with me? My mind went blank for a while and nothing went through my mind. It took me a few minutes of staring and gapping when I finally able to form some sentence.

"W—why me?" I asked as Kaito shrugged innocently.

"I heard that you're a yaoi fan from Luki," he grinned at me childishly as I blushed in red and glared at Luki who was just glaring at Kaito.

"Dude, I thought I told you to keep it a secret!" Luki yelled at Kaito who only apologized half-heartedly at my brother. I finally composed myself after a few minutes of silence, thinking and going through the options.

"But, I'm not fitted for this job," I said slowly as Kaito turned to look at me with the most desperate looking face I had ever seen anyone muster before. It took my breath away and I felt guilt slowly spreading in my heart. I mean, I didn't want their relationship to end just like that. However, I was just this nerd, a bookworm who had a jock yet annoying brother and a shadow to my brother. How could I ever be Kaito's 'fake' girlfriend? It doesn't make sense.

"Please, Luka," Kaito pleaded as I looked at Luki, asking for some advice. Usually, when things got really difficult for me, I would ask for my brother's advice. Even though he overshadows me most of the time, there were also moments when he was like a real brother to me when my parents failed to play their role. He was there all the time. He just smiled small at me and nodded. With that made up in my mind, I bit my bottom lip.

"Alright, I'll be your 'fake' girlfriend," I said slowly as Kaito's face beamed up. Without warning, I was charged into a hug. It was so tight that I could barely breathe but the most important part was that I could feel his warmth against mine. I was turning red as I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Alright! That's enough hugging," Luki pulled Kaito away from me almost ready to attack his best friend. "Even if you are dating Len, keep your hands away from Luka. Or else…" the words end up with venom as Luki smiled innocently at Kaito who just nodded and blushed a bit.

"Promise," he said slowly as Luki kept his façade and looked at me with a small smile.

I just sighed and smiled back at him. Though, I definitely knew what I had gotten myself into. This wasn't going to be the end of my dark, lonely days in fact; this was going to be the start of my troubles. I just know so. Unfortunately, at that time, I was just too engulfed with the fact that I was involved in this plan.

Stupid, stupid me.

* * *

**Trust me, I'm not going to make this predictable and make Luka and Kaito fall in love all of a sudden. Hell, it's going to take a lot more than that. In each chapter, I will leave you all wondering and taunting your decisions. You might be sure now that Luka will end up with Kaito but then, in the next chapter, you might be thinking 'No, he's going to end up with Len!' and the next chapter, the thoughts change again to, 'Oh! Wait, no, Luka will end up with Kaito' and etc. :3 Yes, I'm evil. And you'll never predict the ending~ MWAHAHA**

**Anyway, till' we meet again and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, Chapter 2! I didn't think you guys would like the idea! :D Here it is, the next chapter. Anyway, sadly, I can't on anymore. The updates will be less frequent with huge gaps in between. That's because I have a university entrance exam by the end of the year and I need to focus. I hope you guys can understand. Though, you guys can make me happy by reviewing! Just let me know what you guys think! **

**I thank you all that have read, reviewed, favorited and followed! :D Thank you so much and see you guys soon!**

**HAPPY NEWS YEARS TOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Look, all you have to do is act you know, all girlfriend material," Luki advised me as we walked down the school hall, my stomach making belly flops along the way. I could only look at my brother with a face stating that he was just an idiot. He just rolled my eyes at that face and smirked. "Look, trust me, this will just be fine," Luki said casually as I sighed.

I slowly nodded as I listened to my brother lecturing. Just then, I was about to take another step further when my wrist was being pulled and I was twirled around to meet someone. In a flash, I looked up and saw the most charming smile I had ever saw. "K-Kaito!" I exclaimed as he smiled at me, looking from me to my brother who stopped walking and turned around to see why I had disappeared.

"Hey," he said slowly before his eyes travelled on me. For a moment, I just stared at him, unsure of what was going on before he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and leaned down. With a small apology, he planted his lips on mine. I was shocked and my eyes flapped open wide, wasn't sure of what was happening. After he released me, he just smiled a bit before he snapped his eyes to look around him.

People who were walking down the hall all froze and looked at us as he just cheekily smiled and waved at them. Some girls started to murmur and squeal meanwhile some students were glaring at us. "Uhm…," was all I said as he just leaned down again and this time, he kissed my cheek.

"See ya," he whispered before he walked away, patting Luki's shoulders in assurance before disappearing straight ahead cornering the next corner. I turned around slowly, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion before my eyes landed around the surrounding. I felt myself blush as I felt the heated lips on mine before I felt someone staring at me. Actually, everyone else was staring at me but this stare, it seemed like it was about to burn a hole through me.

I followed my instinct and looked at where the stare was coming from and found the source. Just a bit far ahead, the object of Kaito's affection stood and glared at me, his yellow hair glossy and shiny. God, how did he keep his hair? Then, the reality clicked. So, he kissed me to make Len jealous! I didn't know why, but I felt this sudden relief washing through me. I finally looked away from Len, feeling very awkward before I felt someone tugging on my arm.

"Come on, Juliet," Luki snarled as he pulled me away from the surrounding. I just followed him, passing by Len who was looking like he could kill me right there and then. I mentally shuddered, hoping I wouldn't ended up bruised or worse—

_Dead_.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" that was the first thing I heard as I entered the classroom with Miku, already bouncing in front of me with a frown on her face. "How could you not tell me about this?" she asked as she pushed me playfully a bit. I just smiled at her awkwardly as I noticed the whole class staring at me. I slowly walked away from her and went to my seat, sitting there and placing my book on the desk. "I mean you and _Kaito_? How and when?"

"Miku…" I sighed exasperated as I looked at her from my glasses. She just leaned on the table and looked at me, a small pout making towards her lips. "It isn't a big deal," I said casually. And honestly, even if I _was_ dating Kaito—she would be the last to know. I might sound mean right now but truthfully, she wasn't even considered as my friend. At all.

"I thought he was gay though," she suddenly asked as I felt my breath hitch. I slowly looked away from her and pushed my glasses up my nose, looking at the books on my table.

"R-really?" I asked and simultaneously cursing myself mentally for the lack of stable octave.

"Yeap!" she nodded as she smiled at me curtly. "I heard he was dating Len. Guess the rumour's not true then," she shrugged as I simply laughed nervously. Just then, the teacher walked in, causing the students to rush back to their seats and the scenery soon quieted down. Of course, my mind wasn't quiet enough. I kept on hoping that I could do a good job. Even if this was my first time being someone's fake girlfriend, I should do a good job. I hate to disappoint anyone.

"Alright, class," the teacher suddenly spoke as I snapped back my attention to her. "We'll be doing a pair activity. I have the name list here, so here it goes," the teacher announced as we started to murmur again. I felt myself scowling at that. I didn't want to pair up. If anything, I had wanted to just study. Even if it will be boring.

After a while, finally my name came up. "Megurine Luka with Gakupo," and I cringed. Gakupo? The _Gakupo_? The guy with insanely shiny purple hair and had that lazy atmosphere around him? _That_ Gakupo? I sighed to my bad luck as I slowly turned to my right, scanning the class for the boy when my eyes landed on him. There he was, at the back of the class on the left corner—_sleeping_.

"Great," I murmured under my breath as I huffed out in annoyance. After the announcement of the names were completed, we were forced to pair up right there and then. I decided to go to his place since he seemed to be in a wonderful slumber. I suddenly felt this evil desire to kick him down from his chair just to see his reaction. I shook those thoughts out my mind before I walked to his table.

Once I reached there, I just found an empty chair and dragged it near his table and sat down. I looked at him for a while as I noticed how slow his breathing was. Must be some slumber, I mused in my mind. I also noticed how shiny his hair looked and how it covered his face. His mouth hung a jar a bit as he snored slightly. I couldn't help but to giggle at the scene. My hands didn't know any control as I had the sudden urge to touch his face and—I did.

"What?" he suddenly woke up as he got up immediately right after I caressed his cheek slightly with my finger. He seemed blurred out for a while as he wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve and looked around the class before his purple eyes landed on me. I smiled small at him shyly before I looked away to my books, unsure of what to say. "W-what's going on?" he asked as he suddenly yawed, catching me off guard.

"U-Uhm," I didn't know why but I blushed a bit. "W-We had to pair up and write an essay," I said softly as he yawned again, this time leaning into his chair.

"I see…" was all he said before he stretched out his arms and sat back down properly. "So, Luka, what are we supposed to write?" he suddenly asked and I blushed even worse when I realised that he had called my name. I blinked a few times as I scanned his face as I felt my heart beat accelerate.

"U-Uhm, c-cultures," I stated lamely as he suddenly smiled small and chuckled.

"You're cute," he suddenly said as he leaned against the desk and looked at me, piercing my blue eyes with his purple beautiful ones. I could only blush even more as I looked away to the surrounding class. "And your blush is cute too!"

I didn't know what to say as I bit my bottom lip. "T-Thanks," I said slowly as he chuckled. Somehow, the awkwardness was broken when I smiled small at his comment and looked at him. "Shall we start?" I asked as he nodded eager and somehow, I liked that.

I thought he was just going to be another weirdo, but the more I talked to him, the better I knew him. He was actually—_sweet_.

* * *

I walked out of the classroom right after the recess bell rang bringing my secret book with me. I was about to take another foot outside when I heard someone speaking, catching me off guard as I jumped a bit and took a few steps back. My eyes scanned at the surrounding until it landed on someone, who was leaning outside of my class wall, looking at me—or glaring at me to be more precise. After a while—the face clicked and my eyes widened. It was…Len.

"I need to talk to you," he repeated as I snapped back my attention towards him. He sighed exasperated as he looked at me annoyed. "Are you coming or not?" he asked as I slowly gulped.

"Where to?" I asked as he only rolled his eyes at me.

"To the rooftop," he said. I stood there though, not really wanting to follow him and taking a chance to run away. He noticed the slight mood change in me before he gripped onto my right wrist and started to drag me away forcedly. I was shocked and started to panic and started to struggle. I tried to break free from his grasp but Len—he was just too strong.

Somehow, after a bit more struggle, he managed to push me into the rooftop scene and slammed the door to the rooftop tight. I just walked a bit further, manage to balance my weight before turning around and looking at him, anger and irritation slowly building up in me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked as Len only looked at me, before his eyes scanned all over me.

I felt like I was a rat under inspection as I blushed a bit—not sure of what he was thinking. "You're with Kaito?" he came straight to the point as his yellow eyes narrowed on me. I just huffed out before looking back at him with determination.

"So what if I am?" I asked and was surpised at how convincing I sounded. He seemed tense all of a sudden as his jaw was clenched and his fists were bawled up tight. I suddenly felt very cautious with this boy. For a moment there, I thought everything was going to go downhill. I thought I was going to die. If stares could kill, I would have been dead by now.

"Break up with him," he suddenly said. I was caught off guard as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked astonished a bit before he took a step forward menacingly. His lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"I said," he repeated as his words came out tensed. "Break up with him."

I was stunned. Unsure of what to do. Was this Len being jealous? I didn't know that the plan would work out this fast. But what would Kaito want me to do? I couldn't just say yes, now could I? If Kaito was taking this much of risk, then there must be a reason why. I didn't know what to say though, so I stood there and stared at him.

The sun glaring down on us as we had a staring match. And for some reason, I think I was losing.


End file.
